The Star Wars Adventure A Hannah Potter Musical
by AeroCat
Summary: Song parody chaos continues with this new songfic. Classic songs are mixed with the classic Star Wars series, with the famous witch Hannah Potter leading the way
1. Podracer Race

My reign of _Hannah Potter _terror is continuing! Even though I'm nowhere near done with _The Phantom Menace_, I've decided to start the _Star Wars _parodies. Besides, you all know how the series is going to go, if you have already seen the films. So publishing this early won't spoil too much, will it?

Once again, please send me your comments. Have a song idea? Send me it too.

Also, most of these songs will make fun of _Star Wars_, unlike the last set, which barely had anything to do with _Harry Potter._

For starters, here's "Podracer Race"

* * *

**Podracer Race**

Based on _Bicycle Race,_ by Queen.

**Racers:**

Podracer, Podracer, Podracer

**Anakin:**

I want to ride my-

**Racers:**

Podracer, Podracer, Podracer

**Anakin:**

I want to ride my Podracer

I want to ride my pod

I want to ride my Podracer

I want to ride it, Mom!

You say dark, I say light

Lord of Sith, JedI Knight

Vader, I say, "Hey Man!"

That could never be me

And what the heck is _Star Wars?_

You say Luke, I say Ani

Yoda, I say "Who's he?"

You say Mace, I say Force

I don't care, man

Don't care what a JedI can

All I want to do is

**Racers:**

Podracer, Podracer, Podracer

**Anakin:**

I want to ride my-

**Racers:**

Podracer, Podracer, Podracer

**Anakin:**

I want to ride my Podracer

I want to ride my pod

I want to ride my Podracer

I want to ride it, Mom!

**Racers:**

Podracers are coming your way

**Anakin:**

So forget all your duties, oh yeah

**Racers:**

Beautiful angels

Are riding today

**Anakin:**

So look out for these beauties, oh yeah

**Racers:**

On your marks, get set, go!

Podracer race, Podracer race, Podracer race

Podracer, Podracer, Podracer

**Anakin:**

I want to ride my-

**Racers:**

Podracer, Podracer, Podracer, Podracer, Podracer,

I want a Podracer…race

_Instead of the normal bicycle bells, there is the sound of the pods' engines_

**Anakin:**

You say Qui, I say Gon

You say Han, I say nah

You say Padme, I say "cool it man!"

I don't want to be the chancellor of the galaxy

You say light, I say saber

Obi-wan, I say "please."

Income tax, I say "Come on!"

I don't ever want to be the king

For Naboo or Tatooine

Cause all I want to do is-

**Racers:**

Podracer (yeah), Podracer (eh), Podracer

**Anakin:**

I want to ride my-

**Racers:**

Podracer, Podracer (C'mon!), Podracer

**Anakin:**

I want to ride my pod racer

I want to ride my pod

I want to ride my Podracer

I want to ride it, Mom!


	2. Surfin' Outer Space

While I was writing Chapter 14, I got the Beach Boys stuck in my head, and thought it would make a great songfic! Even better, my version of _The Phantom Menace_ is set in the 1970s! True, this song was written in 1974 meaning the story is two years early, but the song fits well!

**Surfin' Outer Space**- Based on the lyrics of _Surfin' USA _by the Beach Boys

_Hannah is speeding through the Trade Federation Battleship on the Firebolt 3000. She noticed that there's a **Radio** button on her broom._

_**This will go great with some tunes!** Hannah thought. She pressed the button, and **Surfin' USA** comes on. She starts singing along, but making up her own lyrics as she flew… or " surfed"._

**Hannah:**

If everybody had some space.

Across the galax-ay.

Then everybody'd be surfin'.

Like back in USA-A.

They'd be wearin' bikinis.

And some Speedos too.

Ani's bushy blond hairdo.

Surfin' Outer Space.

You'll catch em surfin' Coruscant.

And Tatooine too.

Maybe Hoth and Endor.

Not to mention Naboo.

All over the galaxy,

And in the Milky Way

Everybody's gone surfin'.

Surfin' Outer Space.

We'll all be planning a route

We're going to surf real soon.

We'll be cleaning our broomsticks

Why wait till June?

We'll be gone the whole year.

Cruisin' at light speed.

Tell Yoda we're surfin'

Surfin' Outer Space

You'll catch em surfin' Coruscant.

And Tatooine too.

Maybe Hoth and Endor.

Not to mention Naboo.

All over the galaxy,

And in the Milky Way

Everybody's gone surfin'.

Surfin' Outer Space.

Everybody's gone surfin'.

Surfin' Outer Space.

Everybody's gone surfin'.

Surfin' Outer Space.

Everybody's gone surfin'.

Surfin' Outer Space.


End file.
